My Little Nucience
by Miss Goku
Summary: OK this little fic is about an 18 yearold name Konzen who's mother adopts a 16 yearold kid named Goku. Now the two live together and Konzen had to accept his new nucience. KonzenxGoku KenrenxTenpou
1. The New Nuscese

Ok so here is my second fan fic. It takes place in modern times. It's about an 18 year old named Konzen. His parents are dead and he lives with his step mom. He ends up getting a little brother who is 16 and goes by the name Goku. Goku lived in a foster home for six years and can't remember what life was like outside of the foster home. OK lets start...

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki and all that jazz.

Chapter 1 - The Surprise

Konzen was a very rich older teen. He lived with his step mother, seeing as his mother had died giving birth to him. Later his father had died in a car crash. But besides that he lived pretty good life. His step mother treated him like a prince. He was rich and lived in a HUGE mansion. He is and has always been an only child. In school he was very popular, he got perfect scores and was the top student and athlete.

We start out with a normal day at Konzen's house. The young man slept soundly in his bed.. His alarm clock struck 6:00am and the buzzer when off to wake him up. Konzen moaned while rolling over to turn off the clock. He sat up and looked round his dark room. He was about 5'10". The room was well kept; every thing was where is was supposed to be. He looked at his calendar, which told him today was Monday. He ran his fingers through his long golden hair and got out of bed to get ready for school.

He made his way to his dresser and got his school uniform out, which consisted of a Chinese style white shirt with black boarder around it and some black pants. He went in to the bath room to get dressed. He pulled his shirt over his head and buttoned his pants. He then looked in to the mirror and saw his face, a very bored looking face. Konzen was always bored, even blase. His life was so perfect it was just boring. He always go his way so there was never very much conflict in his life. So he was bored.

He brushed his long hair and tied it in to a loose pony tail with his bangs hanging by the sides of his face. Konzen when down stairs for breakfast, and, like always, his step mom was in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Oh, Konzen dear good morning," she said with a sweet smile. "Sit and have some pancakes. Oh and here is your lunch." she said handing Konzen his obento box.

"Thanks," Konzen said. He liked his step mom. She had always been there for him and was more like a sister at times than a mom.

He ate his breakfast quickly and got up to leave. "Oh, Konzen, please be home on time, I have a surprise for you." his step mom said to him.

"What kind of surprise?" Konzen asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll have to wait to find out. So be home on time..." his mother answered him in a sing-song tone of voice.

"Whatever..." Konzen grunted. "I'm out of here. I will be home right after school." he said shutting the door right behind him.

Konzen's school was about two blocks from his house. One of the few things he enjoyed durring his day was his nice walk to school. He was alone and did not have to be bothered by anyone but himself. He walked along by himself enjoying the fresh air and silences of the morning.

"Why, hello Konzen," His silence was broken by his friend Tenpou. "How are you doing this fine day?" Tenpou asked.. Tenpou had dark brown hair that when to his shoulders. He wore glasses and was the smartest kid at there school.

"God, what do you want?" Konzen snapped.

Tenpou giggled at Konzen's response. "Well its nice to see you too! So anything new going on with you?"

"No." Konzen grunted in a surly tone.

"Are you sure about that?" Tenpou asked smiling slyly.

"Yeah, why?" Konzen asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing..." Tenpou said readjusting his glasses.

Just then Konzen and Tenpou were put in to a headlock by another member of there posse. "Hey, guys!" Konzen's other 'friend' said with a smile.

"Hello, Kenren," Tenpou said slipping out of the headlock.

"Get the F... off me," Konzen said ripping Kenren off him.

Kenren just laughed.

They waked to school together, laughing and joking. Well, at least Kenren and Tenpou joked.. When they got to school they were greeted by everyone they passed. Tenpou and Konzen were the top students at the all boy's school. Kenren was just popular. So they were treated with the utmost respect.

So Konzen's day went on slowly. He sat with Tenpou and Kenren at lunch. He was treated like a king in all his classes. He always had a group of people around him pretending to be his friend.

Finally he got out of school at about 3:00 and went straight home.

"Konzen, welcome home!" his mother greeted him. "Get in the car. Its time to pick up your surprise."

"Yeah, yeah im going," he said opening the door to the can and sitting in the passenger seat.

"Oh, I'm so excited.. Your going to love it!" his mother said like a child would.

"Sure," Konzen grunted.. "So where are we going?" he asked as his mom pulled out of the diveway.

"You'll have to see!" she said with a big grin on her face.

"Ch," was his response. They drove for about and hour utill they got to a big building that looked like a huge house.

"Here," his mom said. She got out and opened the door for Konzen

'What could possibly be here that I want?' he though to himself.

"Come on, honey, lets go," she said dragging Konzen up to the door. She knocked and they waited for about half a minuet until a young lady with brown hair opened the door. "Hi! We are here to pick up the kid." His mother said to the lady.

"What?" Konzen yelled at his mom. "What kid!" "Why, he's your new little brother." His mom said with a smile. "I thought you needed one so I adopted one. I made sure he was about your age so you could hang out with him and all that fun stuff."

"I don't need a brother!" Konzen shrieked defensively.

"Oh just give it a try!" his mother said guiding him into the house.

Konzen just fumed. 'A brother, you gotta be kidding me...' he thought to himself.

The lady when to the back of the house to get the new boy. Konzen said nothing.

"This is going to be great. He is supposed to be about 16. Now you'll have somebody to play with, Konzen!" his mother said. At times, she still treated Konzen like he was 8 years old.

The lady finally came back with a boy about 5'4" and had short brown messy hair. The boy walked up to Konzen shyly. "Ummm...hi," he said with blush in his cheeks. "My name is Goku. What is yours? Are you my new brother?" Goku asked.

Konzen said nothing, and just stared in to the golden eyes of the boy in front to him. His mother looked like she was about to explode with joy.

Goku reached up and held some of Konzen's blond hair in his small hand. "It's soo shiny!" He said giving the hair a good tug ripping out a few strands. "Oops, sorry!" Goku said with a cute smile.

Konzen twitched twice then lunged at the small boy in front of him yelling inappropriate things while Goku wailed about how sorry he was. "Oh, they get along so well!" Konzen's mother said with tears of joy in her eyes. The foster lady just sweat dropped.

Well how is this so far? Well I hope you all read and reply!


	2. My New Home

Ok so here is chapter two of My Little Nuisance. Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.

Chapter 2 My New Home

Goku could not believe how beautiful the boy in front of him was. His long golden hair was like the sun which made Goku just want to pull it. Though this boy was beautiful he was also very mean. Goku did not mean to pull his hair, and he even said he was sorry after pulling it, but the angry blonde still yelled at him and hit him for it.

So now he sat in the back of the car. Nobody said anything. Every once in a while Konzen's step mom would giggle and Konzen would grunt. "Oh, Goku you will just love your new home!" Konzen's mom said with zestful enthusiasm, breaking the silence. "We have a pool you can swim in. Konzen also has friends you can meet," She said with a cheery smile.

"I've never had friends before," Goku said with a slight frown. "Konzen, are friends fun?"

"Ch, friends are for wuss-," Just then, Konzen was punched in the arm by his mom, whose face looked as though she wanted to say, 'Don't say that'. "I mean friends are great," Konzen said unenthusiasticly.

"Oh, that's great!" Goku chirped. "I can't wait to meet your friends. Do you think they will want to be friends with me?" Goku said, although he sounded a bit unsure of the last part.

"I'm sure they will like you Goku," Konzen's mom said looking at Goku in the rearview mirror, who looked apprehensive of himself. "Just be yourself and they will like you," she added.

"OK," Goku said with a cute smile.

"Oh, We're home," Konzen's mom announced.

"Oh boy," Goku said swinging open his door and jumping out. The house he saw was HUGE. He had never seen a house that big in his whole life, though he had never really gotten out of the orphanage or foster homes very much. "Is this really your home?" Goku asked in awe.

"Yeah Monkey it's your new home," Konzen said in a grunt.

"Hey, I'm not a monkey!" Goku shouted at Konzen.

Konzen said nothing.

So Konzen and Goku walked up to the house door together (awww). Goku was talking to Konzen about a mile-a-minute and Konzen only grunted every few minutes. They then got to the door and when they opened it they did not expect what happened next.

"SURPRISE!" Tenpou, Kenren, and Konzen's mom (Konzen and Goku did not see her sneak in) said jumping out at Konzen and Goku. "Welcome to your new home Goku."

Konzen fell on the ground as Goku smiled happily, pleased with his greeting party, although he was very surprised with it all. He did not know what to say, and could not move. All he could do was sit there and smile. He also was standing on Konzen's hand.

"WOULD YOU GET OFF OF ME!" Konzen finally yowled, pushing Goku off his now throbbing hand and into Tenpou .

"Sorry," Goku said to Konzen for stepping on his hand and to Tenpou for running into him. Goku was afraid they would all get mad at him 'I can't mess up to much, they might not want me anymore if I mess up,' Goku though to himself.

"It's ok Goku," Tenpou said seeing the uneasy look in the boy's golden eyes. "My name is Tenpou, but since we are going to be friends you can call me Ten-chan," he said warmly.

Goku smiled up at the boy with the glasses "Ok Ten-chan."

"NO IT'S NOT OK! HE ALMOST CRUSHED MY DAMN HAND!" Konzen shouted in the background.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, it's not like he did it on purpose," Kenren said in his normal manner. "Oh and by the way my name is Kenren."

"Why you-" Konzen was then cut off by his mom.

"Why don't we show Goku around the house," She said trying to stop the boys from fighting.

"Oh, yeah I wanna see the house, I wanna see the house!" Goku said latching onto Tenpou's arm and jumping excitedly.

So they showed Goku the whole house. Goku got to see the pool, the orange tabby cat named Huckle, the living room, the kitchen, all the bathrooms, and everything else except for Konzen's room.

"Now listen monkey, you are not allowed into my room unless I say so, GOT IT!" Konzen grunted to Goku.

Goku looked into Konzen's violet eyes and said nothing.

"Don't worry Goku," Kenren whispered in to Goku's ear with a smirk on his face. "When he's not looking we'll sneak in here and see what he's hiding."

"Can you say that a little louder KENREN I could't hear you," Konzen grunted sarcastically.

"Oh, nothing..." Kenren said trying to be cute.

"Yeah nothing..." Goku said cutely, imitating Kenren's escape.

Konzen grunted, "Just don't go in there, especially when I'm in there."

"Well then, why don't we have some lunch?" Konzen's mom suggested.

"Lunch, lunch, I'm so hungry!" Goku shouted while his stomach grumbled loudly.

Everyone else sweat dropped. Konzen grunted.

So they made their way down to the kitchen. Goku and Kenren made a large pitcher of lemonade, while Tenpou and Konzen's mom made sandwiches. Konzen sat and watched, refusing to assist at all.

"Oh, this food looks so great!" Goku said with drool dripping down his mouth.

"I haven't seen a meal this good in ages!"

"Gee monkey, it's just sandwiches - it's not that big of a deal," Konzen grunted. "I mean it's not like they didn't feed you where you used to live," Konzen said looking down at Goku, not expecting an answer.

"Well, I only got one meal a day and they were not that big either," Goku said like it was nothing.

Every one just stared at Goku in shock and confusion. Then Konzen's mom exploded "You pooooor thing!" She burst out, smothering Goku's head into her bosom. "No wonder you're so thin! Don't you worry - we shall fatten you up!" She tightened her grip on poor Goku's head.

"I-I can't breathe," the poor monkey squeaked, muffled by Konzen's mom's chest.

Tenpou, Kenren and Konzen just watched in amazement while the poor monkey was being smashed.

"Oops sorry," Konzens mom said releasing Goku's head, who then fell on the floor in a daze.

"Well, lunch is ready so lets dig in," Tenpou said helping Goku up.

"Oh boy," Goku said picking up a sandwich eating it in one bite. He continued eating like this.

"Hey monkey, don't choke, and save some for us!" Kenren said poking Goku on the forehead and taking one of his sandwiches.

"Hey, I'm not a monkey," Goku shouted up at Kenren "and give me my sandwich," he struggled to get the sandwich back, but was too short to reach it. Goku then started to punch Kenren on the chest yelling phrases such as, "Give it back!" and "You have your own!" While Kenren laughed and ate the sandwich, taunting the monkey.

Konzen finally lost it. He slammed his hands on the table and shouted, "WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING SO WE CAN EAT IN PEACE!" Kenren and Goku stopped immediately. "Now the next one who talks without permeation will die," Konzen said cooly.

So they ate the rest of their meal in peace. Nobody fought or said anything for that mater. Konzen liked it that way.

After lunch Konzen's mom went to her office to work while Kenren and Tenpou had to go home. "You will come back and play, right?" Goku asked them before they left.

"Of course we will. We'll probably see you tomorrow at school," Tenpou said to his small friend.

"Oh, yeah school, I cant wait," Goku squeaked to Tenpou. "Ken-ni-chan will be there too right?"

"Duh, stupid monkey. Of course I will be there. Why do you think Tenpou said 'WE'LL'?" Kenren said sarcastically to Goku. "Oh yeah and don't call me Ken-ni-chan. I'm not your brother, Konzen is, and I'm not a girl!" Kenren yelled hitting Goku over the head.

"Ouch, Ken-ni-chan that hurt," Goku said rubbing his head. "And I'll call you what I want!" Goku said sticking out his tongue playfully.

"Well, we will see you at school tomorrow," Tenpou said dragging an angry Kenren along with him. "And good luck with Konzen."

"OK, BYE TEN-CHAN!" Goku yelled waiving good bye to his new friend.

Konzen said nothing. They sat out there for a few minutes. Goku was enjoying the cool breeze of spring. "Ok, let's get inside. I'm getting cold," Konzen said breaking their silence.

"Ok, let's go Konzen," Goku said grabbing Konzen's hand and dragging him inside.

Konzen ripped his hand away from Goku and hit him over the head. "Don't you ever touch me," he shouted at the poor monkey.

"I-I'm sorry Konzen. I just..." Goku started timidly but trailed off into nothing. He looked at the ground nervously 'Oh no, I just made him mad. What if he wants to get rid of me now?' Goku felt like he was about to cry.

Konzen looked at Goku and felt bad for yelling at him. "Just don't let it happen again. Ok?" Konzen said this in a nicer tone.

"Ok," Goku replied, his eyes still plastered to the floor.

"Hey, why don't we go watch T.V...?" Konzen suggested hopping to brighten the monkey up.

"OK," Goku said this with a smile. He started to reach for Konzen's hand but stopped himself. "L-Let's go," Goku smiled and walked to where the T.V. was. Goku plopped down in the middle of the couch so Konzen would have to sit next to him. Konzen sat on the right side of Goku. "So, Konzen, what do you want to watch?" Goku asked, more relieved now that Konzen was trying to spend time with him.

"I don't care," Konzen grunted. "What to you like?" he asked.

"I don't know. I have never really watched T.V. before," Goku said feeling ashamed for some reason. "At the foster home we did not have T.V. and at my old home...at my old home..." Goku stopped right there.

"Yeah... at your old home you what?" Konzen asked while flipping through some channels.

"Well, I don't really remember my old home to much," Goku said finally realizing he could not remember life outside the foster home. "Actually I don't remember anything but the foster home. I don't even know how I got there," Goku realized he was saying all this out loud, he looked up at Konzen, who was just staring blankly at the T.V., to see if it was bothering him. It obviously was not even effecting him. "S-sorry, for bothering you..." Goku said looking at the floor.

"You don't have to be sorry," Konzen said after looking at the melancholy look on the monkeys face.

Goku looked up at Konzen who had turned back to the T.V. "Ok," he said smiling up at the older boy. Goku felt himself blush a little. "Thank you, Konzen," he whispered.

Konzen pretended not to hear what Goku just said.

So they sat there watching T.V. Goku felt very relaxed and very comfortable 'I could do this every day,' he thought to himself. After a while Goku fell asleep using Konzen's leg a pillow. Konzen tried to ignore it. Every once in a while he would look down at the sleeping boy's face, and could not help but blush every time. He noticed how much cuter the boy was. With out realizing i,t he started to stroke Goku's head.

"Konzen, I never knew you felt that way about Goku," Konzen whipped around to see his mom giggling at him.

"What the hell do you want?" Konzen asked pulling his hand away from Goku and pushing Goku's head off his lap.

"Whaa?" Goku asked rubbing the sleep from his golden eyes. "Is it dinner time already?"

"Yup," Konzen's mom said. "Now go wash up and get to the dinner table. I have something to tell you boys."

So Konzen and Goku washed up and went to the dinner table. "So what is it you want to tell me...?" Konzen asked apprehensively.

"Well, I wanted to tell you two that I might be gone for a while..." Konzens mom started. "Well it's more like I will be gone for a few months." She finished with a content smile on her face.

"WHAT?" Konzen shouted at his mother giving her a look like she was crazy. "I'm going to have to take care of this monkey all on my own?"

"Hey I'm not a monkey," Goku pipped up. He then went back to eating not really carrying about what the two were talking about.

"I'm sorry Konzen. I just got the call today. I have to go out of the country for business. There is nothing I can do, so you will have to take care of your new brother," Konzen's mom said calmly.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?" Konzen snapped across the table at her. "I'm not going to take care of that _thing_," Konzen said pointing at Goku.

"Hey, I'm not a thing," Goku said in his own defense, shoving a bit more food into his mouth.

"Konzen please, I have never asked you to do anything. So will you please just do this one favor for me? You're old enough now, you can handle this," Konzen's mom said to him.

Konzen had nothing to say. She was right, he never has done anything for his mom. "Well you better be paying for everything..." he said, giving in. 'There is nothing I can do anyways,' he thought to himself. "So when are you leaving anyways?"

His mom said nothing at first. "Well... I will be leaving... tonight..." She said, afraid of her sons reaction.

Konzen tried with everything inside of himself to not explode. "Wh-what do you mean tonight?" he asked as cooly and as collectedly as he possibly could.

"Well like I said, the call was sudden and urgent... I will be leaving when we're done eating. I have already packed," she said with a big grin.

Konzen had nothing to say. He could not think of anything to say. So he just ate his dinner slowly grumbling every once in a while.

They ate their dinner very slowly, except for Goku who had finished first and whined for more but did not get any. "Konzen will you and Goku do the dishes while I finish up a few last things?" Konzen's mom asked after dinner.

"Ch, why should I?" Konzen grunted.

"Now Konzen don't be that way..." His mother said before leaving the dinning room.

"Come on monkey, lets go do the dishes," Konzen said patting Goku on the head "You do know how to do dishes, right?" Konzen asked Goku.

"Hey, I'm not a Monkey and for you information I am the best dish washer on this side of Japan," Goku said trying to stand as tall as he could.

"Whoop-dee-do, the Monkey can wash," Konzen said sarcastically. "Now come on," he said standing at the door of the kitchen.

"Hey I said I'm NOT a monkey," Goku said walking over to Konzen.

So Goku ad Konzen washed the dishes together. Goku would every once in a while splash Konzen with the soapy water and Konzen would yell. After about five times of Goku splashing, Konzen put him on permeant drying duty.

"Aww, come on Konzen! I won't splash you anymore! Drying the dishes is so boring," Goku said glumly.

"Shut up and dry monkey," Konzen said impatiently.

"But KONZEN," Goku wined.

"I said dry, or is your little monkey brain to small to even understand that?" Konzen spat at Goku.

Goku said nothing. He would every once in a while mumble something about grumpy blondes.

"Ok monkey now I want you to put the dishes away," Konzen said. "The dishes go over there, and the silverware go over there, got it?" he asked the monkey, pointing out the locations carelessly.

Goku nodded. "Yep, crystal clear," Goku said grinning brightly up at Konzen. Goku picked up the stack of dishes and headed to the cupboard Konzen had pointed out to him. He had to stand on his tip-toes to put the dishes away. "Aaarrrg," Goku groaned stretching out to his full length. Just then his foot slid out from under him.

Konzen kept washing pots and pans and various things. He then heard a loud crash of a plate hitting the ground from behind him and a squeal coming from Goku. 'What did he do this time?' Konzen thought to himself. He turned around to find Goku frantically trying to pick up the pieces of broken plate. He also noticed then Goku was cutting himself in the process. Konzen sighed and walked over to Goku. "Monkey stop," he said grabbing Goku's hand and making him drop the glass. "Stupid monkey, can't you do anything right?" Konzen said not meaning to sound too harsh. He looked at Goku who was holding his bleeding hand and looking at Konzen with hurt-filled eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry Konzen," Goku said looking at the floor in shame. "I'm sorry I'm clumsy, please don't get rid of me!" Goku said not looking at Konzen, and tears started to form in his golden eyes.

Konzen sighed and pulled Goku up. "I'm not going to get rid of you just because of something like this. Now come on, lets get you cleaned up," Konzen said guiding Goku to the bathroom.

Goku smiled up at Konzen and followed him to the bathroom. Konzen sat him down on the toilet. He then got a stool and sat down on it. "Now keep still monkey, while I try to dig this damn piece of glass out of your damn hand," Konzen said gruffly.

"Ok," Goku said. trying not to flinch too much. Goku watched the man at work. Surprisingly Konzen was very gentle. Goku felt himself blush slightly as he examined the man's face. He noticed how Konzen's hair would shine under the slightest trace of light, and how violet and beautiful his eyes really were. 'Damn he's beautiful,' Goku thought to himself. Goku just sat there and stared at Konzen in a daze; he had forgotten that he had cut himself.

"What are you looking at?" Konzen spat while he finished wrapping the monkey's hand up.

Goku jumped at the sound of Konzen's voice. "S-Sorry," Goku said trying not to blush "Thank you for wrapping up my hand," Goku added quickly.

"Forget it monkey," Konzen said eyeing Goku suspiciously. "Now go and get ready for bed. I'm going to finish up the dishes," Konzen said.

So Goku got ready and Konzen washed dishes.

Konzen's mom stood by the front door alone. "Hey isn't anybody going to say good bye?" she asked, pouting a bit.

Konzen came out from the kitchen just finishing up the dishes and Goku came running down the stairs in his new silk pj's. Konzen gave is mom and hug and a kiss. "Now come back soon, mom. I don't want to be suck with this brat for long." he grumbled, chiding her a bit.

"Oh that's my Konzen," She said smiling and giving him and Goku a hug.

"Are you going some where?" Goku asked her.

"Yeah monkey, did you not hear her at dinner?" Konzen spat at Goku.

Goku shook his head.

"Stupid monkey," Konzen grunted.

Konzen's mom just giggled. "Now you two get along, ok? I should be back soon. I will call everyday to check in. I will miss you both. Oh and Konzen no wild parties, Ok?" She hugged them again and kissed them once more. "Bye," She yelled, now in the canary yellow taxi. 'Oh I do hope they get along well,' She thought to herself as she watched the two vanish around the corner.

Konzen waved goodbye while Goku jumped up and down waving. "Ok, monkey it's time for you to get to bed. You and I have school tomorrow and we have to get up early," Konzen said pushing Goku back into the house.

"Oh boy, school! I can't wait," Goku said skipping along next to Konzen.

Konzen sighed.

So Konzen and Goku went inside. Konzen helped Goku get ready for bed. He brushed his teeth along with Goku. He then walked Goku to his room, which was right next to his own, and tucked the monkey into bed. "Now I want you to sleep ok," Konzen said trying to sound like a parent. "And no getting up, got it?" he added. "I will wake you up in the morning around six. That should give us enough time to get ready," Konzen said.

"Ok, Konzen..." Goku said. "Hey Konzen.." Goku paused.

"Yes monkey?" Konzen asked.

"C-can I have a good night kiss?" Goku asked shyly.

Konzen just looked down at the boy and said nothing. He then walked out of the room without giving Goku a good night kiss, leaving Goku in his bed full of disappointment. Deep down, he already knew the answer was no, but thought it was worth a try. 'Maybe next time,' Goku thought to himself before turning on his side and falling into an uneasy asleep.

Konzen went to his room and sat down at his desk. He now wore his pj's and was about to start his homework. He felt very guilty for just turning his back on Goku, especially knowing that the monkey must be scared in this new place, and that he just wanted some security. Konzen was not one to show such affection so freely to someone he just met, even I it was just a kiss. He looked at the clock to distract himself a bit, seeing that it was 9:00.

"Well I better get to work," he said to himself. He started his paperwork knowing it would take him a few hours to finish.

Konzen sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Finished," he said putting down his pencil. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock; it was now approximately 12:31. 'Well, I finished sooner than I though I would,' he thought to himself. He got up from the chair and headed to his bed. He turned off the lights and rolled onto his side. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a tapping coming from his door. 'What the hell?' he thought to himself. He heard the door open and small footsteps coming his way. 'Oh boy, I thought I told him to stay in bed, and to never come in here...' Konzen thought.

"H-hey... Konzen... are you awake?" Goku asked tapping Konzen on the shoulder.

"What do you want monkey?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Well... Konzen I'm scared," Goku said looking down at his toes.

"Scared of what?" Konzen said impatiently, now sitting up and trying to look at the monkey in the dark.

"I was... I was afraid I was going to wake up and..." Goku paused looking at the floor timidly.

"Yeah go on," Konzen snapped.

"...and I was going to be alone in the foster home again," Goku said, finishing his sentence. He then lunged at Konzen's waist. "I was afraid I was going to wake up and you would be gone and that this wold all be just a good dream. Oh, Konzen could I please sleep with you?" Goku asked trying not to cry.

Konzen said nothing. He could not help but feel slightly sorry for the kid. He patted Goku on the back without thinking. "Listen..." He said. "You can sleep with me tonight, but you better not get used to it. Got it?" Konzen said patting Goku on the back. He knew if he said no then Goku would keep him up all night crying. He felt Goku nod his head.

"Thank you Konzen," Goku said smiling brightly at the man. He then jumped into Konzen's bed and cuddled up to him. Though Konzen was a cold person to others, Goku thought that he was very warm. Goku felt so comfortable next to him, and wished he could cuddle like this every night. Konzen was the first person in Goku's life that made him feel this way, and he liked it. 'I wonder what this feeling is?' Goku thought to himself, before falling asleep next to Konzen, all worries gone about being alone.

Konzen, on the other hand, could not believe what just happened. The Monkey had jumped into bed a cuddled up with him. It happened so fast the next thing he knew he was laid back down and was ALMOST cuddling Goku back. ALMOST, though he did feel sorry for the ape. He had never really been alone before, so he had never been afraid of what loneliness could imply, even though he liked being alone at times.

He then felt Goku cuddle in closer to him. Goku's body provided a very warm and comforting feeling that Konzen vaguely recognized, but could not remember from where. He stroked Goku's head without thinking, felling the softness of the monkeys short brown hair. He kind of liked this feeling, but was afraid to admit it to himself. He could feel a slight blush come across his cheeks as he felt Goku nuzzle into his chest and heard Goku give a small snort. He wanted to cuddle Goku back but could not bring himself do it. 'Why?' He asked himself. 'Why do I feel this way?' He was confused, but was too tired to think on it for long. Before long he fell asleep as well, cuddling Goku in his sleep.

Ok so this is chapter two. I hope you liked it! In my next chapter Goku will go to school and make a friend...The friend in the next chapter will be an original character, so I hope you like him. Also Tenpou and Kenren will be in it more YAY! I will show their 'relationship'...eventually. Oh and about the mom, don't worry I will be bringing her back randomly, I just needed to set the mood for Goku and Konzen. Well till next time! Oh, and don't forget to read and review please. Thank you for reading!

Inuyashaluver52293- I'm glad you like my story. My first chapter was pretty short. I hope this one was longer

MangaMamma- Thanx a lot. I'm glad You like it. I'm trying my best to make the character as true as to there nature.

Goku-Chan-39 forever YAY

Volpe Di Spirito- I love the step mom too. I'm proud of her heh. I will be trying to up date like every other week if I can, maybe sooner.

Sanzo-sama- Yay you read my story I'm sooo happy. 39 forever.

Space-cadet6- don't worry I don't plane on stopping this story.

Well see you all next time


	3. New Friends

Ok, so here is chapter 3; sorry it took me so long to put this up. I have been busy! I'm listening to Green Day and I'm quite content now. Any-who lets get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. Sorry.

Chapter 3: New Friends

Konzen woke up on something hard, though something very warm kept him comfortably heated from above, distracting from the discomfort below. Konzen cuddled the warm thing above him. 'Wow, my blanket is really warm and nice this morning,' Konzen thought to himself. Just then, the warm thing above him moved and moaned. 'What the hell?' Konzen thought, quite agitated now. Konzen's eyes shot open immediately. What he saw on top of him was not his blanket. "What the f are you thinking!" Konzen yelled hitting poor and confused Goku on the head with a rouge book.

"Ahhh I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Goku said holding his hands over his head to protect himself from Konzen's book.

"What were you thinking, you idiotic monkey?" Konzen yelled at the poor boy who had no clue what he'd done wrong. "Why the hell are we on the floor, and why the hell were you sleeping on top of me?" Konzen shrieked hitting Goku with the rouge book.

"We were on the floor?" Goku asked with an idiotic look on his face.

Konzen said nothing, though continued to hit Goku with the book. He then turned around to fix his bed.. He sat on his bed to try to calm himself down, but there was another unfortunate surprise waiting for him there."YAAAAAOOOOOWWWW!" Came a distressed cry from under Konzen's butt.

"Holy shit!" Konzen cursed jumping up quickly. An orange streak came bounding from where he sat to the corner of the room.

"What was that?" Goku asked, running to the corner where the streak went. He found an orange cat licking his now crooked tail.

"God damn that cat," Konzen grumbled to himself.

"Why hello Huckle.. His name is Huckle right?" Goku asked reaching out to the disgruntled cat.

"MEROWWW," Huckle meowed, scratching Goku's outstretched hand and bounding out of the room.

"Yaaoooww!" Goku bellowed, holding his scratched hand. He waddled over to Konzen, the injured hand to the blonde. "It hurt Konzen," He wined like a baby.

"That's what you get for petting him before bowing," Konzen snapped sullenly, hitting Goku over the head with The book.

"Bow...?" Goku said rubbing his head in confusion.

"Yes... bow," Konzen said going over to his dresser to get his clothes. "And didn't I tell you keep my door closed?" Konzen mumbled to Goku. "You forgot to close it last night...that cat is known for kicking you out of your bed..." He then went into the bathroom to change. "Now get ready for school," He yelled at Goku from the bathroom.

"Right, school..." Goku said happily. He ran out of the room to get ready.

Konzen sighed.

So after a few minutes they met each other down stairs dressed and ready for school except for one thing. "I'm hungry Konzen," Goku said rubbing his tummy. "Can we get something to eat before we leave?" Goku asked, using his compelling, golden eyes to his advantage.

"We'll stop off at a donut store or something on our way to school," He grunted to the boy.

"Oh I can't wait for school Konzen...Do you think I will make a friend?" Goku said with bright golden eyes. They had just started walking and Goku was already running circles around Konzen.

"Well, well, looks like you two are having fun," Came a voice from behind them.

Goku turned to see Kenrin and Tenpou. "Ken-ni-chan and Ten-chan!" Goku said bounding towards the two.

"Why, good morning Goku," Tenpou said politely.

"Morning Monkey," Kenrin said ruffling the boy's hair.

"Hey I'm not a monkey," Goku said tying to swat Kenren's hand away.

"I see you two are out early..." Konzen said in his normal monotone voice.

"Well we though we should meet you guys early to help Goku get acquainted with the school and things of that nature," Tenpou said happily with a glint in his eyes inconspicuous to his friends. "But we did not expect you to be out this early." He said.

"Well I thought I would take the monkey out to eat before we go to school," Konzen said with a frown.

"We're going to a donut shop, wanna come?" Goku asked the two.

"We would love to go," Kenren said noticing the look of discontent on Konzen's face. "I know Konzen was looking forward to see us," He said smiling at the blonde.

"Shut up," Konzen grumbled.

So they made their way to a donut shop and bought a dozen donuts for Goku and the others got 2 donuts each. "Yummy these are good," Goku said eating his 6th donut as they walked to school.

"Yes, these are quite scrumptious," Tenpou noted, still on his first donut.

"God monkey, how could you eat so much?" Kenren said realizing Goku was on his 8th donut.

"Shut up," Goku said, understanding that Kenren really just wanted to start a fight.

So after about the 50th donut they were off to school.

"Oh boy I can't wait!" Goku said hopping up and down as they walked. He was extremely excited for he had never been to a real school before, nor had he ever any friends. He smiled up at his new friends; he was just so happy they accepted him.

"Here we are," Tenpou announced, stopping in front of a large building. "This is the place Goku," He said gently pushing Goku forward to get a look at his new school.

"Wow is huge," Goku said with wide golden eyes.

"It ain't that great monkey," Kenren said mockingly to Goku.

Tenpou gave him a look that said, 'shut up he's excited; don't ruin it for him.'

"Well then Goku, why don't we get you situated into your classes?" Tenpou suggested to Goku.

"Ok," Goku said with a big, excited smile. Konzen then started to walk off. "Hey Konzen!" Goku yelled out to him. "Where are you going?" He asked, wondering why he was walking away.

"I'm going to my class, Monkey," Konzen said in a low grumble. "What... Why don't you just walk with us...we're in the same class... right?" Goku asked, wondering why Tenpou, Kenren and Konzen were giving him funny looks.

"Ummmm... Goku," Tenpou said with a sweat drop. "Umm... we're not going to be in the same class... you are year below us," Tenpou said, as politely and friendly as he could..

Goku looked at Konzen, then at Kenren, then at Tenpou, and then back at Konzen. "Really?" he questioned stupidly.

Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren all sweat dropped. Konzen then walked off. Goku watched him leave not saying a thing.

"Don't worry Goku," Tenpou said putting a hand on Goku's shoulder "You'll make friends in your classes. I'm sure of it," Tenpou said this with a reassuring smile.

"O-ok," Goku said in a unsure voice.

"Come on Monkey, let's go before we're late," Kenren said hitting him on the head. "I don't need another detention," He grumbled to himself.

"What's a detention... Does it taste good?" Goku asked Kenren.

"Oh they taste very good," Kenren snickered.

"Really?... I wanna detention too," Goku said with a hop.

"No Goku, detentions are not good," Tenpou said giving Kenren a bad look. Kenren gave him a look that said, 'What? I was just playing with him!'

So they made their way into the large school. Tenpou helped Goku find his home room. Kenren left to make sure he would not be late for his class.

"Here is your home room Goku, I will meet you after school at the gate, and I will walk you home, ok?" Tenpou said warmly to the boy.

"But Ten-chan, what about Konzen? I'm scared, can't I go with you?" Goku asked in a whiney, pitiful voice.

"Don't worry Goku, you'll be fine, and if anyone gives you trouble just tell me or Konzen or Kenren, and we will beat them up," Tenpou said now standing up and almost out the door.

"But..." Goku said his golden eyes filled with fear.

"Bye Goku," Tenpou said disappearing into the crowd.

Goku turned around and looked at all the boys in his class. There were about 20 of them, all wearing the school's boy uniform. Goku noticed a crowd of boys at one side of the room circling a desk. In the desk sat another boy with black hair and golden eyes, just like Goku. 'Wow,' Goku thought to himself. 'He must have lots of friends!'

He then made his way to a desk in the back of the class where the rest of the students had not occupied. He felt very shy today, for some nameless reason. He kept his eyes down while he walked to the back of the class, so as not to look at anybody. He heard some of the boys murmuring, and saw that they were pointing at him, saying something about a 'new kid'. He then sat in the very far desk in the very far corner. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was 7:10. Tenpou told him that school started around 7:20. He sighed resting his head on his desk.

Just then, a boy with raven hair, of which came to his shoulders, sat in front of him. Goku could tell right away this guy was very different from all the rest. The boy turned around to face Goku. He had two different colored eyes, one blue and the other gold. "Why hello there, small one," The boy sad in a friendly tone. "I have never seen you before...are you new?" The boy asked just as friendly as before.

Goku just looked at him. '...little one?' Goku thought to himself . Goku then realized that the boy was still starting at him. "Oh...umm," Goku started. He felt very uncomfortable. "Yes... I'm new...today is my first day," Goku answered in a small voice.

The boy gave him a big grin. "Well then, my name is Homura, it's very nice to meet you," Homura held out his hand to greet the boy.

Goku looked at it for a second, then slowly took it. "Umm... my name is Goku," He said as Homura shook is hand enthusiastically.

"Well then, Goku, do you need help getting around school?" Homura asked him, still smiling.

"Well..." Goku said fidgeting in his seat. "Yes," He answered in a small voice. He was taken aback at how nice Homura was being to him. He had never met anyone this friendly...it kinda reminded him of someone, but he could not quite put his finger on it...

"Well then I shall be the one to help you out," Homura said with a smile. At that moment, the bell for school rang. "We can talk more after class," Homura whispered then turned around.

Goku looked at the back of Homura's raven head. He wondered if everyone in his class would be as nice as Homura had been to him. Goku looked to the front of the class to see their teacher. She had long purple hair that went to the floor, and wore a grey leisure suit. "Ok class, settle down," She said with a sweet smile. Everyone settled down immediately in obedience to their teacher's command. "Good morning class," she said.

"Good morning, Miss Yaone," Everyone aside from Goku said.

She smiled warmly in response to the class's reply. "Today, class, we have a new student," She walked to where Goku was sitting. "Would you like to introduce yourself ?" Miss Yaone asked, looking down to him.

Goku slowly stood up, expressing his apprehension. Everyone was looking at him, making him more nervous. He looked around the room for a second, examining all the unfamiliar faces. "M-my name is Goku and...I'm 16," Was all Goku could say, because he did not know what else to say. He looked around the room again. Most of the boys stared at him like you would stare at any new-comer. He noticed that the golden-eyed boy was whispering to his friend.

"Mr. Nataku please don't talk," Miss Yaone said. Nataku and the other boy quickly sopped talking. "Goku, is that all?" She asked with a warm smile. Goku nodded and sat down. "Well it's nice to have you in the class," She then walked to the front of the class. "Ok now turn to page 59."

Goku pulled out his English book. He was not proficient in his English classes. So he basically blanked out through the whole class. Be for he knew it, the bell rang and off to his next class he went. He went with Homura to his next class, which was Algebra 2. He didn't ever know Algebra that well, so he was not to excited about Algebra 2.

Math went by fast as well as chemistry and history, which were his proceeding classes. Then it was lunch.

"Want to eat with me?" Homura had asked him after history. Homura was in all of Goku's classes.

"Sure," Goku said with a smile. Goku had grown to like Homera in the short time he had known him. He learned that Homura was a very nice boy who very much liked poetry. He also learned that he was made fun of by some of the boys for his love for poetry. So Goku decided that he would make Homura his new friend.

So they got out their lunches and ate. Goku was very hungry. Homura just stared at him as he ate. "Man, did you eat this morning?" Homura asked him.

"Yes...but I'm still hungry," Goku said with a smile. "Do you want some?" Goku asked, offering Homura some of his obento.

"No thank you," Homura replied, looking at the obento with disgust.

Goku shrugged, and then went back to eating.

"Why, hello there, small one," Goku jumped when he heard this. He looked up to see a blonde man with blue eyes and a birth mark covering one of his eye. "I have never seen you before...are you new? ...you must be, for I know everyone," The boy said with a small giggle. Goku glanced at Homura, not sure how to respond. The blonde boy was now right up in Goku's face "My name is Kami-sama, and I am the student body president," Kami-sama said with another giggle, now stepping back from Goku.

"My name is Goku," Goku said with a sweat drop. "Goku, what a cute name!" Kami-sama said with an elegant twirl. His voice was light and breathy, giving a sense of prestige to his feminine tone. "Well, if you ever need anything, feel free to talk to me, for I am the student body president," Kami-sama said again, giggling. He then left just as soon as he came.

"W-Who was that?" Goku asked Homura.

"He is our student body president. Nobody knows his real name, so we all just call him Kami-sama...I heard his dad is the owner of some big toy company...he is kinda into himself..." Homura said in a board voice.

"Oh," Goku said not, quite sure how to react. At that moment, the bell rang. Goku and Homura left for their next class, which was Art. Art went by fast then came P.E. P.E. went by even faster.

Before he knew it, knew it was the end of the school day. Goku bid Homura farewell, and went to the gate to meet Tenpou. He saw that Konzen was there already, instead of the anticipated Tenpou.

"Konzen!" Goku said happily bounding to the man. He gave the man a big hug. Many people stared at them, some scared, some fangirls, and some jealously wishing they could hug Konzen in Goku's place. "How was your day Konzen?" Goku asked sweetly.

"None of your business, Monkey," Konzen said like a grumpy old man.

"Aw, come on Konzen, you can tell me!" Goku pouted.

Konzen looked down at him, saying nothing. "Let's go home," Konzen grunted.

"I said I would wait for Ten-chan so I can't!" Goku complained, still hugging Konzen slightly.

"He has to stay after and said to just go home...and would you stop hugging me?" Konzen demanded, trying to pry Goku off. Goku let go right away and continued his childish pouting. "Don't give me that!" Konzen snapped, now starting to walk.

"Hey wait Konzen," Goku said jogging after him. He caught up quickly. The walk was pretty short, and they were home before they knew it. Goku ran inside and lied down on the couch. "Man I'm beat!" Goku said stretching. His stomach grumbled loudly. "I'm hungry Konzen...when are we going to eat?"

"I just ordered some Chinese food. It will be here soon," Konzen grunted. "So stop whining," Konzen said throwing a pillow at Goku. "I'm going to do homework, you should do the same." With that, Konzen sat on the other side of the couch and started his work.

Goku stared at Konzen. He could not help it, Konzen was just so beautiful. Goku felt his cheeks turn tickle-me-pink the longer he stared. He had never felt like this before! He wanted to hold Konzen and kiss him...Was this normal...? Should he care if it was...? He did not know, so he continued to stare, captivated by the man's beauty. "What is it?" Konzen snapped loudly. Goku jumped, shaken abruptly from his dreams, almost falling off the couch. "N-nothing!" Goku said blushing violently. He then turned on the T.V. and started to flip the channels trying to get this weird feeling out of his system.

After about 20 minutes the doorbell rang and the food came. Goku was relieved for now; he could eat and get his mind off of this unfamiliar feeling. Goku ate dinner very fast. He did not want to be around Konzen, for he was afraid he was going to loose controll and kiss him. He quickly stood up knocking his chair over. "I'm going to take a bath," Goku said in a low voice trying to hide his tickle-me-pink cheeks.

"Whatever, just don't bother me... I'm going to go to bed and NO you can't sleep with me tonight...I got you a night light so you won't have to be afraid of the dark...OK?"Konzen said, sternly.

Goku felt his heart sink. He kinda wanted to sleep with Konzen again. He liked the warm feeling of having Konzen next to him. Goku slowly walked up the stairs and made his way to the bath. He got in and soaked for about an hour before dragging himself off to bed. He did not have to worry about homework because he had none.

He got into his bed and cuddled down into his sheets. He wished Konzen was with him. The bed felt too big. He looked at the night light. It was pink with a fairy. '...Man. does Konzen think I'm a girl?' Goku thought to himself. Though he did like the fact that Konzen thought about him enough to buy him a night light. He had to admit, he loved it here very much. He rolled onto his side and cuddled down deep into the covers. He all of a sudden felt extremely sleepy. A lot had happened to him today, and he was tired out. He felt sleep take him over quickly and before he knew it, he was sound asleep.

DONE with chapter 3! o

I just wana say I'm sorry. I kinda get lazy and don't update sorry. Well in this fi Homera is more... friendly because he is based after the Homera when Rinrei was around. Well I will hae more cute cute Konzen Goku moments and the main plot will be coming soon. I'm just trying to introduce all the characters.


End file.
